Hose systems, such as drip irrigation systems require many connections between a hose and another hose or a fixture. As used herein, the term hose is referred to generically as encompassing any form of piping, hose or tubing, with the structure of the embodiment of the invention designed consistent with the materials of the hose that is being coupled. Drip systems in particular are used in a wide variety of applications and layouts, making it unreasonable to provide hoses of fixed lengths for use in assembling such systems. These systems also typically use flexible hoses of various sizes which must also be connected together.
Drip systems are usually constructed by building the system in the field or area in which it is used, and once it is constructed is left in position, or moved very little. It is thus desirable to construct them in what may be referred to as a single, permanent configuration. It is important that the connections be quick and easy to make, and that the connectors or couplers be relatively simple to make and use, yet capable of withstanding physical stresses. Conventional couplers use a very simple friction fit that is subject to failure from excessive fluid pressure in the system, or from the application of excessive forces during handling or use.